A Day with Blake Belladonna
by ghost2812
Summary: I am really sorry that this was completely late. School is catching up to me and running an youtube channel is also really hardwork. Just bare with me and we going to make it out alive.


*Before we start, there was a huge delay on all of my fanfictions. Why? I had family over and didn't have any time to properly finish anything. Also, I found out that Mr. Stark himself reads my fanfiction! Pretty cool that he loves my stories. Of course, I know it's not iron man, but still really cool to know that people like this.

RWBY: A Day With Blake Belladona

"So, what you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I have plans already, you'll just have to follow." She said.

"Alright." I said.

We went off the roof and went to sleep. I went to my room (aka the closet) and went to sleep. I might need all the energy I can have.

-Few hours later-

I woke up to Blake opening the door with "Let's go" I got my gear and gas mask and left the room quietly, because it was 6 P.M. We went out into the corridor to find the gang members that Velvet and I fought at the Junior's Club. There was about 20 of them and they seemed very mad. They noticed that I was at the club, and they to run at us. Blake seemed really confused. I started to run, dragging Blake behind me. She caught on what was going on and she started to run by her own. We started at the West wing and ended at the East wing. We were stopped at a dead end with a door. The angry bunch started to inch closer and closer. It got to a really dire situation so I kicked open the door and threw Blake in. I ran in and slammed the door shut, then blocked it with a heavy cabinet. I turned to find Velvet in a bath robe. She started to get very red and she stuttered very hard when she tried to speak. (It was so bad that even I can't come up with dialogue for her)

I said "Not exactly sure what you just said, but the some of the guys that we beat up yesterday are back and is very mad."

She caught on and went to the bathroom to change. She immediately changed and asked "How we going to exit?"

"Well, the entrance is blocked by 20 angry men, so how about the window?" I said.

"But we just got new window." She said.

The 20 men broke through and Blake was already jumping away from the window. I shrugged at Velvet and jumped as well. Velvet sighed and jumped out as well. The window was beyond broken and I noticed that CFVY's room was over a valley that lead to a drop into water. I caught the ledge, and I pulled myself up. I turned around to see that Velvet wasn't going to make it so I caught the ledge again, and caught her hand. I threw her up over the ledge and pulled myself up again.

"You ok?" I asked Velvet.

"Yeah" She said.

I dust myself off and look up to find that Professor Ozpin was standing there with his coffee cup at hand. I jumped back a bit out of fear.

"Don't fall down, that is a long drop." He said.

"Of course, sir." I said.

"Quite the problem you started early in the morning." he said as he was pointing toward the angry gang members.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's alright, we are taking care of it right now as we speak." He said.

I look over at the window to see that some of the members were flying out the window. After all of the members were defeated, I looked over to see Yang giving the thumbs up, smiling. I shrugged and looked back to where Ozpin was standing. It seemed he have left. It was about time that we left as well. Velvet left to the rest of Team CFVY waiting for her at the bridge. Blake and I left to the town to eat some food. We got burritos and left to where Blake usually likes to hang out, the Red Forest. We arrived to the forest and I said, "Why are we here?"

"Well, I like to hang out here, just to think about life." She said.

"Wow, that sounds deep..." I said.

"Really?' She asked.

"Of course not, the way your eyes are like, it seems you need more sleep." I said.

"Shaddup." She said.

We continued on deeper into the forest until we heard a distant train.

"Seems like a train." I said.

"It pass by the forest once and a while." She said.

I heard a distant orchestra of boots and sliding.

"It seems we aren't the only people in the forest." I said.

"Seems like it." she said.

I heard a yell saying "GET ON THE TRAIN!"

"It seems that we have a train robbery." I said.

"Seems like it." She said.

We went to the cliff to see how many people we boarding the train.

"I count about 80 of them." I said.

"Let's do it." She said.

We jumped off the ledge and slide down the cliff. We made a large leap and and landed on one of the carriages. I got out a piece of C4 and plated it on the roof. I pulled out my Remington and pressed the trigger to blast the C4. Blake and I jumped down into the hole. The smoke cleared and it revealed about 10 of the Fang members.

"It seems that it's your old team." I said.

"Seems like it." She said.

"Let's take them out." I said.

I threw up a flashbang and it blinded the members. And from there, everyone went down.

"That was easy." I said.

We moved on until we were launched in the air.

"WHAT HAPPEN?!" I screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed.

I looked out of the hole I created and it seemed that the train was being launched into the train station. Everything went black from there.

-2 minutes later-

I woke up to a white figure standing over me. I got up and she noticed that I was awake.

"So you are the boy that my daughter is raving over. I must say, I can see why." She said.

"Not to see rude, but mind telling me who your daughter is?" I asked politely.

"Great manners, you seem perfect. My daughter is Weiss." She said.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Schnee, I didn't know that Weiss is your daughter." I said.

Another figure walked in and he had an enormous sword.

"Oh, you must the guy that Ruby and Yang must be talking about as well." the man said.

"You must be?" I asked.

"Sorry about the introduction, I'm known as Uncle Crow." He said.

"Oh." I said.

We talked for a little bit and I picked unconscious Blake over my shoulder. I walked out into the crowd surrounding the scene, and noticed that the rest of the gang was waiting outside.

"Well, your parents seem really nice." I said.

Weiss seemed completely embarrassed about her mother. Ruby and yang seemed really normal.

We left the scene back to the academy.


End file.
